Episode 4A
Episode 4A is the first part of the fourth episode of Super Lifeless Object Battle. Unlike the other previous episodes, nobody is eliminated yet, and no competition. Plot Before the Intro The episode starts with Laptop and Baysa driving towards Yoyleland. They continue to drive until Laptop forgets where they're going. Baysa then slams her face towards the sterring wheel and can't believe Laptop just said that. Laptop then says that he has an old version of Google Earth, then Baysa forgives him. Laptop then feels like a really terrible host and feels like everybody on the show hates him. Laptop then says that Baysa might be twice smarter than her, and Baysa slams her face onto the sterring wheel again. After the Intro Laptop questions who enjoyed Veterans Day, while the contestants reply with "ME I THINK." Laptop then questions if any of the contestants have a relative who was a military veteran, and all the contestants say "I HAVE NO IDEA!" Laptop then mistakenly says, "You guys suck!," but then says, "Your awesome!" A slide then pans towards Compass, Hypey, and Atom, and Compass then says to the camera, "Wow -AND THEN I have screentime." Laptop is then about to continue talking until both Laptop and the contestants see something fromt he sky, and then fade away. The Assets Changing Waiting Room Laptop and the contestants then appear in the Assets Changing Waiting Room, while Laptop questions to Jevron Freeman (Character) he's planning. Jevron then says that he changed his body, so he's going to update everybody elses body. Laptop then notices that it's the first time he sees Jevron smiles, and notices that he's also breaking the 4th Wall. Jevron is then shocked, while Boat from Brawl of the Objects is about to kick a brick wall labeled 4, which is supposed to represent the 4th Wall. Jevron stops Boat, and Boat pushes the 4th Wall and walks away. Jevron then walks away and changes the assets again. A slide then pans towards Laptop and he then looks around him. He then sees Chica, Foxy, and the Phone Guy from Five Nights at Freddy's, Bubble from Battle for Dream Island, and Baguette from Brawl of the Objects. Laptop then waves at them, and they wave them back. Laptop then looks up and fades away. New Character Debut After everyone gets their assets updated, Laptop holds himself tight but then looks at his new asset. Laptop then reveals that there are 2 new contestants that would compete in the show. Laptop then introduces the contestants who are Donger Shlonger and Po. Sushi then reunite with Donger Shlonger and do a "shotgun," where they hold 2 shotguns and point both of the shotguns to each barrel of the shotgun. They then shoot, and the shells explode. Laptop then says that he and Baysa is hosting a Christmas party. Laptop then gets out a Time Traveling button and presses it, making day turn into night. Christmas Party Laptop speaks to every contestant stating, "I would like to thank you so much for coming to this supper. You guys just, you know, feel like my brothers or sisters... I would also thank my girlfriend, Baysa the book, for caring for us, and not liking Five Nights at Freddy's. So yeah, I would like to say... Merry Christmas!" 11 hours later, everyone at the party sleeps, while Laptop & Baysa wake up and notice that everything is a complete mess. Baysa then wakes up every contestant by screaming incredibly loud. Everyone then gets up, and Laptop states that he's starting a new challenge. Everybody then awwwwes, and Laptop tells them instructions for the challenge, which is later on divided into 3 different episodes. These were the instructions for the upcoming challenges: #Every contestant cleans up the mess they made #Contestants battle people they really hate #Contestants ride a car to race into Mt. Firey, which is supoosedly the only volcano on Object Earth. #A contestant do a cheat code and gets a trohpy, making them win the challenge. Before they start the challenge, they have to host Timelimination, and the episode ends. Trivia *In 5:56 of the episode, Computer can be seen in the background of the Christmas Party. *This episode marks the 2nd time the characters' asset changes. Category:Episodes